


went over to England the harvest to share

by Cerberusia



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins Out Shopping, Gen, Hiberno-English, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not inconceivable that one might meet Schwarz on the streets of London: it's a busy city with high international traffic, and Aya gathers that Schwarz are very international indeed.</p>
<p>That said, he is absolutely not expecting to meet Farfarello on his way back from Sainsbury's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	went over to England the harvest to share

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the first week of weissvsaiyuki @ LJ. Title from 'McShane', by Finbar & Eddie Furey; give it a listen, it is delightful.

It's not inconceivable that one might meet Schwarz on the streets of London: it's a busy city with high international traffic, and Aya gathers that Schwarz are very international indeed.

That said, he is absolutely not expecting to meet Farfarello on his way back from Sainsbury's.

He carries a pocket knife, but a fat lot of good that's going to do him with a nutjob who can't feel pain and can hold him at a distance where the short blade would be useless. Having run out of suitable swearwords in both Japanese and English, Aya starts reciting in his head the French curses Chloe occasionally uses - 'everything sounds sexier in French'. Aya isn't convinced, but the swearwords are satisfying plosive in his head as he stares Farfarello down. He's not stupid enough to turn his back.

Farfarello, for his part, looks mildly surprised. Aya hadn't recognised him for a moment with the red hair, but even before Aya got a good look at his face something about his gait had registered.

Then Farfarello shrugs and says something that Aya doesn't understand. It sounds something like English, but might not be. Aya stays tense and doesn't take his eyes off Farfarello, who squints back and, after a long moment, snorts.

"I thought you were fluent," he says in Japanese.

"Conversational," says Aya, tightly. "Assuming that was English."

Now Farfarello _really_ laughs.

"Yes, yes, that was English. Not met many Irish people, hmm?" His voice is light, conversational.

"No," says Aya, still focussed on Farfarello's relaxed stance - which he knows from experience could change in a instant. Farfarello rolls his eyes.

"Not in the middle of the street, Fujimiya." Aya immediately feels the urge to look around to check whether anyone's watching two men have a staring contest in the middle of the pavement, but keeps his gaze resolutely on Farfarello, who just rolls his eyes again.

"I'll leave you to it," he says, still perfectly mild - to any bystander, he'd look perfectly polite and Aya would be the one coming off as crazy. "I'll pop in on you in a while to see if your understanding of the Irish accent has improved any." And off he goes, casually turning his back on Aya like he knows he's not a threat. He's right: with this many people around unless Farfarello makes the first move he can't justify it, not to mention that Aya doesn't _want_ to get into a fight with Farfarello if he can help it when there's no reason it should end any better this time than it did the last.

He watches Farfarello's red hair disappear round the corner of the street and waits a few seconds before turning down the street to the flower shop. Knowing their luck, he's going to end up having vital information about Human Interleukin which will have to be pried out.

...Michel's probably got some Irish series on video somewhere.


End file.
